


《老板总摸我尾巴》番外

by sichuan



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sichuan/pseuds/sichuan





	《老板总摸我尾巴》番外

最近电影院上线了一部关于九尾狐的电影，一时间，白白嫩嫩的毛绒绒的九尾狐的形象突然深入人心起来，工作室的人几乎是人手一个Q版的九尾狐钥匙扣，九条白色的毛绒绒的尾巴耷拉着，样子甚是可爱。

沈景行和叶先青在忙着筹备新剧的事情，经常忙到很晚才回家，两人甚至连去电影院看小狐狸的电影的时间都没有，看到同事们钥匙上坠着的钥匙扣，沈景行一下就想起叶先青的原型来。

沈景行暗自想着，我家小狐狸的尾巴可比你们钥匙扣上的狐狸尾巴软多了，还特会勾人。

虽然这么想着，下班之前，沈景行还是背着叶先青去到商店，也买了两个同款的毛绒绒的钥匙扣回来。

原本这东西就和叶先青的原型长得有些像，别人都有了，他怎么能没有呢。他既然有了，叶先青也要有个情侣的才对。

本着这样的想法，沈景行把毛绒绒的钥匙扣送给叶先青的时候，叶先青却显得不是那么开心。

两人走在回家的路上，叶先青把钥匙扣紧紧攥在手心里，声音略微有些异样：“你喜欢……九条尾巴的？”

两人难得赶着下班高峰的点回家，路上的车很多，市区里分明是禁止鸣笛的，却还有很多心急的司机非要“嘟嘟嘟”按着喇叭，正好把叶先青的话遮掩得完全。

沈景行没听清楚叶先青说了什么，自然地伸手把叶先青揽入怀里，揉一揉叶先青毛绒绒的脑袋：“你说什么？我没听清。”

分明已经在一起这么久了，叶先青却还是沈景行一碰就羞到不行，他红着耳朵尖垂下脑袋，低声道：“没什么……”心里却是悄悄把“沈景行喜欢尾巴多的小狐狸”这件事给记了下来。

这天是520，早上刚刚起床，沈景行正在洗漱，叶先青从后面环住了沈景行精壮的腰。他轻轻蹭着沈景行的脖颈，把头贴在沈景行的后背上：“沈哥……520快乐……你想要什么礼物？”

清早原本就是情欲旺盛的时候，叶先青又毫不自知地蹭着沈景行的后背，沈景行的眸色蓦然深了几分，他关掉水龙头，转身把叶先青压在旁边的一块大镜子上。

沈景行的声音里带着几分刚起床的沙哑：“想要我家小狐狸。”

叶先青张口想要说些什么，却被沈景行的一个吻吻得七荤八素，什么也想不起来了。

到了下午的时候，叶先青早早地就跟沈景行说有事想要提前回家，叶先青不会说谎，他的眼神躲闪，沈景行几乎是霎时就看出叶先青是另有准备。

520是个浪漫的日子，叶先青有心，沈景行也没直接戳破他的小心思。沈景行略微忖度一下，在叶先青的额头上印上一个转瞬即逝的吻：“好吧，在家等我。”

叶先青的脸上烧得有些热，他点点头，几乎是小跑着出了办公室。

*

回到家里，叶先青的心脏砰砰砰跳的飞快，他做贼心虚一般反锁上了房门，然后从床底下掏出了一个快递盒出来。

快递盒里还有一个粉色的正方形盒子，叶先青打开盒子来看，不由自主地舔了一下嘴唇。

第一眼看上去，快递盒里是一大团毛绒绒的东西，像是什么动物的毛，白白的，铺满了整个盒子，叶先青红着脸把那东西拿起来，雪白的毛的根部，是一个小巧的黑色橡胶肛塞。

这是叶先青专门定制的九尾狐玩具。

叶先青哄着脸摸着其中一条白而蓬松的尾巴，忍不住把自己的那条尾巴放出来作对比。

蓬松程度，明显是自己的更蓬松一些，毛的颜色嘛，也明显是自己的这条更油亮雪白，至于质地，更是不用说，叶先青的毛稍硬，却并不扎手，而是那种很有质感的状态，让人看着就很想蹭上去，把脸埋在其中。

明明家里没人，叶先青却还是惦着脚尖小心翼翼地去到浴室，他脱掉衣服，一双白而笔直的腿露了出来。

叶先青手里拿着润滑剂，红着脸给自己做扩张。

狐狸性本淫，但叶先青先前从未做过这种事，他的手指缓慢在在后面抽动着，脸上的红晕越来越深。

叶先青也不知道到底什么算是扩张得可以了，待到能伸入三根手指的时候，他红着脸，一点一点把肛塞塞了进去。

这狐狸尾巴的做工还不错，因着里面加了特殊的“骨架”的缘故，尾巴是竖起来的，叶先青放出自己的尾巴，隐藏在这九条尾巴之中，猛一看，还真看不出什么端倪。

叶先青刚刚做完这一切，门口处就传来了开门声，叶先青下意识地夹紧了双腿，脸上的红晕更浓了些。

*

沈景行走进家门，客厅的灯是关着的，卧室的门虚掩，有些微橘黄色的光从虚掩的门缝里透出来，家里的气氛静谧又和谐。

沈景行换了拖鞋，刚要往卧室那边走，就看到叶先青站在了卧室的门口处。

灯光很暗，但沈景行也能清楚地看出叶先青什么也没有穿，他的身上光溜溜的，带着刚刚洗过澡的水汽，水珠顺着他笔直的双腿往下滑落，再通过纤细的玉足到达地面。

沈景行的眸色黯了些。

他的声音有些沙哑，眉头却不自觉得拧了起来：“怎么不穿鞋？地上凉。”

叶先青没有理会沈景行的这句话，他一步一步、略微颤抖着朝沈景行走去，声音里带着微不可察的颤抖与黏腻：“沈哥……”

叶先青走进了些，沈景行这才看到，叶先青的身后……竟然跟着一串尾巴。

那些尾巴都铺开了，像一把漂亮的毛绒扇子，但沈景行依旧第一眼就看到了正中间那条正在不自觉地摇摆着的尾巴。

叶先青又走近了些，他壮着胆子主动贴上了沈景行的身体，红润的嘴唇轻轻扫过沈景行的耳垂：“沈哥……”

沈景行的眸色更深了，他偏过头，吻上叶先青粉嫩的嘴唇。

唇舌交缠。

今天的叶先青格外主动，他一点一点地推着沈景行，最后把沈景行推倒在旁边的沙发上，自己则跨坐在沈景行的身上。

叶先青身上一丝不挂，沈景行却是西装革履的，这感觉让叶先青格外羞耻，他却仍红着脸一颗颗解开沈景行西装的扣子，再之后是白色的衬衣。

叶先青主动吻在沈景行的胸膛之上，小声嘟囔着：“我有十条尾巴呢……比那九尾狐还多一条，沈哥你不要喜欢它，喜欢我好不好？”

沈景行哑然，这才知道与叶先青之间产生了多大的思想分歧。

原来他家小狐狸是吃醋了。

沈景行没有再让叶先青主动，他起身抱起叶先青，朝着卧室走去。

——我们家青青的尾巴最可爱，别的狐狸就算是一百条尾巴也比不上。


End file.
